Satané Plagg
by DameLicorne
Summary: Chat Noir vient de comprendre ce qui posait problème, dans son comportement vis à vis de Ladybug. Il n'est plus question désormais de la poursuivre de ses assiduités. C'est plutôt le moment de se remettre en question... Et peut-être d'écouter enfin son entourage... Du moins, ses amis. Son kwami, lui, semble avoir une idée derrière la tête... Mais laquelle ?
1. Chapitre 1

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Chat Noir pour combattre le dernier akuma en date, ce soir-là, Ladybug ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que son partenaire fixât ses pieds en la voyant arriver, un air piteux sur le visage.

— Tout va bien, Chaton ? demanda-t-elle tout en surveillant l'akumatisé.  
— Euh... eh bien... en fait... commença-t-il en grimaçant et toujours sans la regarder... Est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un moment pour parler, tout à l'heure ?

La super héroïne haussa les sourcils mais opina sans la moindre hésitation, à présent vraiment inquiète pour son partenaire.

Durant leur bataille contre l'akuma, le super héros combattit sans difficulté apparente, si ce n'est avec peut-être davantage encore de hargne qu'à son habitude. Il titilla tout autant leur adversaire du jour que chacun des précédents, en paroles comme en gestes.

La seule différence notable, par rapport à son comportement habituel, ce fut le fait que Chat Noir ne chercha, à aucun moment, à flirter avec sa partenaire. Mais, toute à sa concentration sur le combat, d'une part, et à son inquiétude pour lui, d'autre part, Ladybug ne le réalisa pas immédiatement.

L'akuma vaincu, les deux super héros convinrent d'un rendez-vous un peu plus tard sur le toit d'un immeuble, le temps d'aller d'abord recharger leurs kwamis.

Lorsque Ladybug atterrit souplement à leur point de rendez-vous, Chat Noir était déjà là. Accoudé à une rambarde, il fixait pensivement les lumières parisiennes, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Elle alla s'accouder à ses côtés et le regarda attentivement quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

— Alors, Chaton, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Il soupira profondément avant de déglutir.

— Ma L... Ladybug. Tu es venue. Merci.  
— C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as des soucis ?  
— Des soucis ? s'étonna-t-il. Euh... non, pas particulièrement. Non, rien à voir. C'est juste que...

Il s'interrompit et se frotta la nuque, embarrassé et ne sachant trop comment présenter les choses.

— Oui ?  
— C'est... je... je voulais, enfin je devais, te présenter mes excuses... balbutia-t-il finalement sur un ton piteux.  
— Tes excuses ? Euh... Mais... Pour quoi ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprise et ne voyant absolument pas à quoi il pouvait bien faire allusion.

Chat Noir déglutit à nouveau et fixa ses pieds, inquiétant davantage encore sa partenaire, sans le vouloir ni même s'en rendre compte.

— Pour m'être comporté comme un imbécile... Comme un goujat, même... Pour ne pas m'être comporté correctement avec toi, pour ne pas t'avoir respectée, quoi... débita-t-il en emmêlant ses mots et en rougissant.  
— Hein ?

Ladybug recula d'un pas et observa soigneusement son partenaire, cherchant insconciemment à évaluer le risque qu'il ait été victime d'un akuma, ou bien qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il prétendait être, ou bien encore n'importe quelle autre possibilité impliquant qu'elle fût tombée dans l'un des pièges du Papillon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Chaton ?  
— Ben... Tu vois, j'ai lu un article de blog, ça détaillait les pires comportements possibles face à une personne qui nous plaît et... en fait... je me suis reconnu dans plusieurs d'entre eux.  
— Oh !  
— Et... reprit Chat Noir en se tortillant les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise et cherchant à s'exprimer correctement. Et je me suis senti tellement mal à l'idée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça que je voulais vraiment te présenter mes excuses.  
— Oh... souffla de nouveau Ladybug avant de déglutir. Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je... Merci, Chaton, vraiment. Et j'accepte tes excuses.

En entendant qu'elle continuait à utiliser son surnom, il releva brusquement la tête vers elle, le regard plein d'espoir.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux bien rester mon amie, en plus d'être ma partenaire ?  
— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus être ton amie ?  
— Parce que je t'ai blessée ?

Ladybug soupira et se passa la main sur le crâne.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais arrêter d'être ton amie pile au moment où tu réalises ça, j'espère ?  
— OK, c'était peut-être un peu ridicule, ça, reconnut-il en se frottant à nouveau la nuque.  
— Ben non, je ne trouve pas cette idée ridicule. Et rassure-toi, je tiens à notre amitié.

Chat Noir regarda sa partenaire avec reconnaissance. Le jeune homme avait très peu d'amis, et leur amitié était réellement précieuse à ses yeux. Rester ami avec Ladybug représentait donc énormément pour lui, peut-être plus encore qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer, surtout en cet instant.

Durant les jours suivants, la super héroïne put constater que le comportement de son partenaire avait réellement changé, ce qu'elle apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il avait remplacé ses tentatives de flirt par une courtoisie respectueuse, bien plus agréable. Les plaisanteries et jeux de mots étaient toujours présents, davantage encore peut-être, et leur complicité s'en était trouvée renforcée, Ladybug renchérissant plus souvent et de bon cœur.

Au cours d'une patrouille, un soir, elle lui indiqua combien elle appréciait l'évolution de leur relation, et notamment le fait de ne plus se sentir obligée de surveiller ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. Il la remercia en rougissant, embarrassé d'avoir été la cause d'un tel malaise chez sa partenaire.

— Mais dis-moi... reprit-elle, est-ce que tu serais amoureux ?  
— Hein ? Quoi ? Attends, je t'ai dit que je ne cherchais plus à t'imposer quoi que ce soit ! s'étonna-t-il, bafouillant un peu sous l'effet de la surprise.  
— Pas de moi, je voulais dire, précisa-t-elle avec une petite grimace pour la maladresse qu'elle venait de commettre. Ne me dis pas que tu ne croises jamais personne d'autre que moi ! finit-elle en plaisantant.  
— Ah ! Oh ! Euh...

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la question de Ladybug.

— Non. Enfin, euh... Je ne sais pas.  
— Tu ne sais pas ? vérifia-t-elle en levant un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
— Ben... C'est compliqué. De faire taire mes sentiments, déjà... Mais j'y arrive, hein ! Et puis... J'ai accepté de sortir avec une amie qui me le proposait, la dernière fois que tu m'as repoussé, mais ça n'a pas du tout marché. Alors j'ai du mal à... Enfin du coup... Bon, je ne sais pas si je suis très clair...  
— OK... Ça n'a pas marché avec une fille en particulier mais ça, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, affirma Ladybug.  
— Tu es si pressée que ça de me caser, Buguinette ? s'étonna-t-il en riant pour masquer sa gêne et son inconfort.  
— Oh, euh... Tu as raison, Chaton, je suis un peu trop intrusive... Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie amoureuse...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, de ta part ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. En fait... euh... puisque tu en parles, je peux te demander conseil par rapport à ça ? Hmm... Si ça ne te dérange pas... Je veux dire...  
— Bien sûr ! assura prestement la super héroïne, autant pour répondre à sa question que pour lui éviter de s'enferrer dans ses bafouillements. Enfin... si je peux te répondre.  
— D'accord, reprit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Le truc, tu vois... C'est que Plagg n'arrête pas de me parler d'une fille en particulier. Et encore plus depuis... depuis notre discussion de l'autre jour. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il a raison ou pas. Je veux dire... Il faut que je fasse le tri dans mes sentiments vis à vis d'elle et, en fait, Plagg qui me parle d'elle en permanence... Ça n'aide pas.  
— Je vois... Et si tu me parlais un peu d'elle ?  
— Si tu veux, dit-il en rougissant sous son masque. En fait, c'est une amie proche, elle est dans ma classe, et c'est vraiment une fille géniale ! expliqua-t-il sur un ton enthousiaste. Elle est intelligente, bourrée de talent, adorable avec tout le monde ou presque. En plus de ça, elle est super mignonne.  
— OK, je vois ! répondit Ladybug en riant. Je comprends pourquoi Plagg te parle tout le temps d'elle, maintenant...

Chat Noir soupira et se passa la main derrière la nuque.

— C'est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup, en même temps c'est impossible de ne pas l'apprécier ! Remarque, maintenant que j'y pense, reprit-il en se frottant le menton,  
plusieurs amis m'ont déjà demandé ce que je ressentais pour elle... C'est à croire que tout le monde veut me caser avec elle ! ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné.  
— Je vais éviter d'enfoncerle clou, alors, rétorqua la super héroïne avec un petit sourire. Mais, plus sérieusement, et vu ce que tu me dis, je pense que le mieux, pour toi, c'est de passer du temps avec elle pour mieux la connaître, ce genre de choses. Tu ne crois pas ?  
— Si, sûrement, tu as raison. Mais... il y a quand même un truc qui m'embête...  
— Ah ?  
— En fait.. je crois qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre garçon.  
— Oh.  
— Je l'ai fait remarquer à Plagg, bien sûr. Parce que je trouve ça complètement idiot de risquer de refaire avec elle ce que j'ai fait avec toi.

Ladybug le regarda avec un large sourire qu'il ne remarqua même pas, vu qu'il s'était plongé dans la contemplation de la ville.

— Et il a dit quoi, Plagg, du coup ?  
— Ben... commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque. C'est assez bizarre, en fait. Il a éclaté de rire.  
— Hein ?  
— Ouais, je ne comprends pas, moi non plus.  
— C'est vraiment bizarre... reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a quand même pas tendance à te pousser dans les ennuis, Plagg, d'habitude ?  
— Ben... Il a tendance à me pousser à ne pas aller au collège, à ne pas écouter mon père, ce genre de trucs... Mais en général, c'est parce qu'il y voit surtout son intérêt de gros glouton paresseux.  
— Et ça fait longtemps qu'il te pousse à t'intéresser à cette fille ?  
— Oh ça oui ! Je te dirais bien depuis notre discussion mais, à la réflexion... C'est peut-être plutôt depuis que je la... que je le connais. Et, bizarrement, c'était souvent lorsque je parlais de toi.  
— OK... Et... tu es sûr qu'elle en aime un autre ?  
— Ben... non, mais je les ai vus, tous les deux... Quand il est là, elle est... différente. En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça avec personne d'autre, cette fille, soupira-t-il.  
— Bon, en tout cas, je comprends Plagg, tu as l'air d'en pincer pour elle... mais tu as raison de ne pas foncer tête baissée. Tu as pensé à te renseigner auprès d'autres camarades de classe, pour vérifier tes soupçons ? C'est vraiment un point à éclaircir.  
— Euh... non. C'est pas bête, mais je ne suis pas certain...  
— Tu risques quoi ?  
— Rien, sans doute... reconnut Chat Noir dans un soupir après avoir brièvement grimacé. Mais... Non, oublie, je n'ai rien dit, c'était idiot.  
— Chaton... Je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me confier, tu sais. Enfin, sauf si ça touche à nos identités, bien sûr.  
— C'est pas une question d'identité, ma Lady. C'est juste... marmonna-t-il tout en se passant la main sur la nuque. En fait... je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire pour ne pas recommencer avec elle ce que je t'ai fait subir...

Ladybug le fixa quelques instants. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots. Après avoir un peu hésité, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, qui tourna les yeux vers elle.

— Tu sais... je crois vraiment que ça va être différent. Depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais à quel point tu es honnête, gentil et intelligent. Tes excuses de l'autre jour, elles étaient sincères. C'est évident que tu ne veux surtout pas recommencer. Alors je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas le cas, assura-t-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux. Parce que, maintenant, tu es conscient de ce que tu dois éviter. Et tu es certainement capable de te renseigner sur ce qui est acceptable, afin de respecter ses limites.

Chat Noir déglutit visiblement, avant de la remercier d'une voix altérée par l'émotion.


	2. Chapitre 2

Adrien passa ses trois journées de collège suivantes à observer Marinette. Le plus souvent possible, mais dans la plus grande discrétion, bien sûr. Avant tout, il tentait d'évaluer sincèrement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son amie. Et clairement, les résultats de cette analyse objective n'allaient pas dans le sens de la simple amitié.

Même si ce qu'il ressentait pour Marinette différait de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ladybug, il ne pouvait désormais plus nier le fait que sa camarade de classe était réellement spéciale à ses yeux, et qu'il était profondément attaché à elle. Bien plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre au collège. C'était très différent de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Nino, son meilleur ami. Il était indéniablement attiré par elle, et pas seulement parce qu'il l'admirait énormément.

Avec le recul, Adrien mesurait à quel point le fait d'être Chat Noir avait influé sur sa vie, avait considérablement changé sa vie de plus d'une manière. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais côtoyé Ladybug d'aussi près, donc n'aurait jamais développé de sentiments pour elle... Et aurait probablement réalisé bien plus tôt ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Marinette.

S'était-il vraiment masqué la réalité pendant si longtemps ?

Bien sûr, il se demandait aussi et avant tout ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien ressentir, de son côté. Il avait vu Marinette avec Luka. Quels sentiments éprouvait-elle réellement pour le guitariste ? Il ne se voyait vraiment pas évoquer le sujet directement avec elle.

Ladybug lui avait suggéré de se renseigner auprès de leurs camarades de classe. Néanmoins, il hésitait sur la démarche à adopter : valait-il mieux qu'il en parle avec Juleka ou bien avec Alya ? Après avoir longuement tergiversé, le jeune homme se décida finalement pour Alya. D'une part, il la connaissait mieux, d'autre part, elle était la meilleure amie de Marinette, elle en saurait donc probablement davantage à ce sujet que la sœur de Luka.

Adrien était persuadé d'avoir interrogé la blogueuse discrètement. Mais vu les yeux ronds puis le sourire malicieux qu'elle lui fit, il se demanda à quel moment il s'était planté, exactement...

Au final, la seule information qu'il parvint à discerner dans le flot de paroles enthousiaste de sa camarade de classe, ce fut qu'il n'avait qu'à inviter Marinette. Ce qui tenait bien davantage du conseil que de l'information, aux yeux d'Adrien. Il eut beau objecter que ce n'était absolument pas pour cela qu'il lui avait posé la question, et qu'il n'allait pas inviter leur amie si elle en pinçait pour Luka, Alya se contenta de sourire encore plus largement et ne voulut rien lui dire de plus.

Le jeune homme se retrouva bien ennuyé, avec une telle réponse. Devait-il vraiment suivre ce conseil sans la moindre information supplémentaire ? Il avait l'impression d'être totalement dans le flou. Ce qui était d'autant plus inconfortable qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire subir à Marinette une insistance qu'il savait désormais malvenue et malsaine.

Il tergiversa encore quelques jours, tentant à quelques reprises de parler sérieusement à Marinette, se retenant à chaque fois au dernier moment. Mais pourquoi donc Alya ne lui avait-elle pas dit si, oui ou non, Marinette était amoureuse de Luka ?

Pris d'un affreux doute, Adrien observa un peu plus Alya et un peu moins Marinette. Il voulait vraiment être certain de ne pas faire de bourde avec cette dernière. Il put constater que le comportement de la Ladyblogueuse ne semblait absolument pas avoir changé, et que son amitié avec Marinette était au beau fixe. Certes, elle la regardait parfois d'un air malicieux, mais il lui arrivait de faire exactement de même avec leurs autres camarades de classe, notamment Nino, son petit ami.

Du point de vue d'Adrien, la complicité des deux jeunes filles n'avait pas changé. Elles s'entraidaient pour leurs devoirs, parlaient projets de création ou billets de blog, comme d'habitude. Le garçon remarqua aussi qu'Alya avait tendance à couvrir Marinette, en ce qui concernait sa maladresse ou ses retards.

Rasséréné, il finit donc par se convaincre du fait qu'Alya ne lui aurait absolument pas dit de tenter sa chance avec Marinette si celle-ci avait été amoureuse d'un autre. Et qu'il pouvait donc suivre le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné.

Sauf que cela n'était pas aussi facile que cela pouvait en avoir l'air ! Adrien n'avait jamais réellement invité une fille à sortir avec lui, jusque-là... en dehors de Ladybug en tant que Chat Noir, et cela avait été un désastre complet.

Alors, du coup, il demanda conseil à son meilleur ami. Comment celui-ci avait-il réussi à sortir avec Alya ? Nino éclata de rire à cette question. Et lui rafraîchit aussitôt la mémoire en lui rappelant que c'était grâce à Ladybug, qui les avait enfermés dans l'une des cages du zoo pendant une attaque d'akuma.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Cette méthode n'allait jamais pouvoir marcher, pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas demander à Ladybug de l'enfermer avec Marinette quelque part !

Sa partenaire ne voulait pas connaître son identité secrète, et elle trouverait sûrement très curieux qu'un civil lui demande un truc pareil. Surtout, c'était totalement exclu, totalement impossible : elle avait besoin de lui pendant les attaques contre les akumas ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire passer sa vie amoureuse avant son devoir. Il était tout sauf un lâche.

Face à la mine déconfite d'Adrien, Nino lui jeta un regard compatissant et posa la main sur son épaule.

— Tu sais, vieux, c'est pas tellement le fait d'avoir été enfermés ensemble, l'important. L'important, c'est que ça nous a permis de discuter et de mettre les choses à plat. Et de mieux nous connaître, aussi, vu que c'était au début de l'année scolaire. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, au fait ? Tu... tu as une fille en vue ?

Adrien déglutit et se passa la main sur la nuque.

— Oui... mais je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre...  
— Euh... tu as envisagé de simplement aller la voir, et de lui proposer de sortir avec toi ? vérifia Nino en levant un sourcil.  
— Hein !? Mais ça ne va jamais marcher ! C'est beaucoup trop direct ! Si, je fais ça, je... Je...  
— Tu risques quoi, franchement ?  
— Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle ait l'impression que je cherche à la forcer à quoi que ce soit...

Nino se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda si son meilleur ami ne se moquait pas un peu de lui, avant de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Ben si tu lui laisses clairement la possibilité de refuser, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle penserait ça, mon pote, répondit-il en haussant les épaules pour mieux souligner l'évidence.  
— Tu crois ?  
— Bien sûr. Dis-moi... Je la connais, au fait ?  
— Euh ouais, c'est Marinette... avoua Adrien en rougissant.  
— Oooooooh... OK, je sais qu'elle peut être impressionnante, épatante comme elle est, je suis passé par là. Mais bon, franchement, tu ne risques rien à lui demander gentiment, crois-moi.  
— Et si... et si elle en aime un autre ? vérifia Adrien en grimaçant.

Une fois de plus, Nino éclata de rire.

— Va déjà lui demander de sortir avec toi, mon vieux ! On en reparle après, OK ?  
— Décidément, ronchonna Adrien en levant les yeux au ciel, Alya et toi, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.  
— Ah ?  
— Ouais, elle m'a dit à peu près la même chose que toi...  
— Ah, tu vois ? Vas-y, fonce ! Demande-lui si elle veut bien te parler en privé, et puis tu l'invites gentiment, OK ?  
— Ouais, va falloir que je tente ça... Croise les doigts pour moi, hein !  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote ! assura Nino en lui tapotant le dos. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle plaît à la plupart des garçons que tu n'as pas ta chance avec Marinette !  
— Nino ! Tu ne m'aides pas, là, tu sais !  
— Si tu ne tentes pas ta chance, tu ne sauras pas, non ? C'est avec Marinette que tu dois voir ça, pas avec moi, mec !


	3. Chapitre 3

Malgré les bons conseils d'Alya et de Nino, Adrien trouvait que c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'aurait pas dit que Marinette l'intimidait, non, bien sûr que non, personne ne l'intimidait, voyons... mais clairement, il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec cette fille épatante. Et puis, bien sûr, même s'il avait compris, même s'il savait quoi faire désormais... il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas reproduire le comportement problématique qu'il avait eu vis à vis de Ladybug.

Il fallut donc encore plusieurs jours au jeune homme, des encouragements de la part de ses amis et, surtout, quelques mots échangés avec sa partenaire sur le sujet, lors d'une patrouille, pour oser enfin se jeter à l'eau. Il attendit la fin des cours, afin de ne pas devoir faire bonne figure devant Marinette pour le reste de la journée si jamais elle le rejetait, ce qu'il continuait à craindre.

Tandis que sa camarade de classe rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, il se tourna vers elle et lui souffla :  
— Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Elle redressa vivement la tête et le fixa un instant, bouche bée et les yeux ronds.

— Euh oui, bien sûr ! finit-elle par répondre en butant un peu sur ses mots. Euh... Je t'écoute ?  
— Plutôt en privé, si ça ne t'embête pas...

Marinette hocha la tête en rougissant et ferma son sac à moitié sur ses doigts, tout en oubliant sa trousse qu'il s'empressa de lui tendre. Elle balbutia des remerciements embarrassés et le suivit vers la porte de la classe en perdant une ou deux fois son équilibre en chemin.

Adrien se mordit la lèvre inférieure en la regardant faire. Pourquoi donc semblait-elle toujours bien plus à l'aise avec les autres qu'avec lui ?

Il redoutait plus que tout de faire une erreur, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il pose sa question à Marinette... D'autant plus que tout le monde l'y poussait. Au moins, si comme Ladybug elle disait non, il pourrait vraiment passer à autre chose...

Il la mena jusqu'à un local rarement utilisé, qu'Adrien avait repéré depuis longtemps, et qui lui servait parfois à se transformer. Il ne voulait pas avoir le moindre témoin, surtout s'il devait se prendre un vent ! Même si Marinette était réellement gentille et le ferait sûrement en douceur, il savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté avec Ladybug, que cela ferait mal. Il ne voulait donc surtout pas risquer d'être vu dans un tel moment. Et puis, comme cela, elle se sentirait probablement davantage libre de sa réponse.

— Est-ce que ça t'embête si je ferme la porte ? demanda Adrien tout en se frottant la nuque.  
— Euh non...

Marinette semblait aussi nerveuse que lui. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme lui fit un sourire un peu crispé avant de se lancer enfin.

— Voilà, euh... tu sais que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, hein ? commença-t-il avec hésitation tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Tu es une fille formidable, Marinette, et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée et d'être ton ami.

Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant visiblement où il comptait en venir. Adrien se dandina un peu sur lui-même avant d'oser continuer.

— En fait... je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai surtout pas envie de perdre ton amitié, Marinette, même si tu me dis non.

La jeune fille inhala brusquement, écarquillant largement les yeux, et Adrien déglutit, la fixant avec un peu d'appréhension. Il se passa une main sur la nuque avec embarras et reprit la parole.

— Donc bref, voilà, tu n'es absolument pas obligée de dire oui, hein, mais... est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour sortir avec moi ?

Marinette rougit davantage encore, tout en poussant un petit cri aigu. Elle sembla tout d'abord perdre son équilibre et l'usage de la parole, mais se reprit très vite.

— Oui ! Oui, je suis d'accord ! Totalement d'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton qui ne masquait pas son excitation, tout en le fixant avec un air émerveillé.

Tandis qu'Adrien, tout aussi émerveillé, s'approchait d'elle pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes, quelque chose de noir passa dans leur champ de vision et leur fit tourner la tête.

— Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le kwami du garçon sur un ton faussement blasé, tout en venant voleter à proximité de leurs visages.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes gens s'écrièrent, d'une voix indignée et de concert : « Plagg ! ». Avant de se fixer l'un l'autre, le souffle coupé, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait juste de se produire.


	4. Chapitre 4

— Tu... tu connais Plagg ? vérifia Adrien d'une voix blanche, doutant brusquement d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille.  
— C'est... c'est ton kwami ? vérifia de son côté Marinette, d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, s'observant l'un l'autre plus attentivement que jamais, sans oser bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis. Plus avec ce qu'ils venaient de rajouter. Mais formuler en mots ces toutes nouvelles informations leur paraissait encore bien trop fou, bien trop invraisemblable, bien trop extraordinaire. Finalement, Adrien se jeta à l'eau.

— Tu connais Plagg, répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre. Tu connais Plagg, et tu sais que c'est un kwami. Donc tu es forcément l'une des super héroïnes de Paris, parce que tu n'es certainement pas Mayura.

Marinette avait rougi et se mordillait la lèvre, n'osant pas interrompre Adrien. Ou Chat Noir. Était-il réellement possible qu'Adrien fût Chat Noir ? À l'évidence, puisque Plagg était avec lui et qu'il le connaissait. Mais c'était totalement fou ! Chat Noir et Adrien étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre !

— Évidemment, je peux écarter Queen Bee puisque c'est Chloé. Et Carapace, vu que c'est un garçon. Et...

Il se retourna quelques secondes, pour reprendre contenance et tenter de rassembler le fil de ses pensées. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque et continua à exposer ses déductions.

— Bon, honnêtement, tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à Rena Rouge, en revanche tu pourrais tout à fait être...

Adrien s'arrêta brusquement, une boule dans la gorge, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Cela paraissait totalement fou. Marinette serait Ladybug ? Mais comment avait-il donc pu ne pas s'en rendre compte auparavant ?

— Ladybug... murmura Marinette dans son dos, comme pour elle-même.

Le jeune homme se figea. Avait-elle dit cela pour terminer sa phrase, ou bien venait-elle de confirmer son identité secrète ? Il se retourna et l'observa avec émerveillement. Marinette souriait et se mordillait les lèvres en même temps. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux lorsqu'il accrocha son regard.

— Ça a l'air tellement évident, maintenant... Aucun des autres super héros n'a tes qualités de création et de leader... Je crois... Enfin. Est-ce que...

Il s'était mis à bafouiller, comme Marinette le faisait si souvent, et cela les fit tous deux rire.

— Tu es ma Lady, reprit-il d'une voix raffermie.

Adrien n'osait plus bouger. Même pas sourire. Marinette et Ladybug étaient une seule et même personne. Il en était désormais persuadé, mais craignit brusquement qu'elle lui assurât le contraire. Qu'elle était une autre super héroïne. Pire encore, qu'elle connaissait les kwamis sans faire partie de l'équipe pour autant. Après tout, vu qu'elle avait des origines chinoises, peut-être était-elle la petite-fille de maître Fu ?

Marinette déglutit avant d'opiner, puis parvint à se reprendre suffisamment pour lui répondre, comme dans un état second, encore sous l'effet du choc.

— Exactement... Chaton.

Adrien en eut brusquement le cœur qui battit encore plus fort. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce simple surnom, venant de Marinette, pourrait le rendre aussi heureux.

— Au fait ! reprit la jeune fille, qui avait du mal à se ressaisir totalement. Tu connais déjà Tikki ! continua-t-elle en ouvrant sa bourse... qui ne contenait qu'un biscuit, son téléphone et sa carte d'identité.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, sourcils froncés, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens... avant de finir par repérer leurs deux kwamis, dans un coin de la pièce. En les voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. En effet, Tikki retenait Plagg et avait posé l'une de ses pattes sur la bouche du kwami de la destruction. Adrien suivit son regard et joignit son rire à celui de Marinette.

— Continuez. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, là, grommella Plagg sur un ton faussement indifférent tout en se dégageant légèrement de la poigne de sa partenaire.  
— Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, confirma Tikki en attrapant Plagg par le bras et en l'entraînant à sa suite dans une cachette toute proche.

Marinette se retourna vers Adrien en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

— Donc en fait, reprit-il d'une voix un peu timide, ce n'est pas moi qui suis attiré par les filles fortes, intelligentes et créatives, c'est juste que je suis tombé amoureux deux fois de la plus extraordinaire des filles...

Marinette cacha son visage, rouge, entre ses mains tout en poussant un petit cri embarrassé.

— Euh... ça t'embête si... ça t'embête que je sois... tenta-t-il, lui-même embarrassé.  
— Le garçon pour qui j'ai repoussé mon partenaire... c'est celui qui vient de me demander de sortir avec lui... avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, toujours cachée derrière ses mains.  
— Oooooooh... Moi ? Waouh... s'étonna-t-il, le souffle coupé, tandis qu'elle opinait timidement.

Ils restèrent en silence ainsi quelques instants, avant qu'Adrien n'osât reprendre la parole, Marinette restant figée sur place.

— Et... euh... est-ce que ça change ta réponse de tout à l'heure, du coup ? vérifia-t-il tout en se frottant la nuque et en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
— Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire ! s'indigna-t-elle tout en relevant enfin la tête vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?  
— Ben... je ne sais pas, mais, comme tu repoussais Chat Noir, peut-être que...

Elle tendit la main et dessina d'un doigt, sur le visage du garçon, les contours du masque qu'il portait lorsqu'ils combattaient les akumas, tandis qu'il fondait intérieurement à ce contact.

— C'est parce qu'il y avait Adrien que j'ai repoussé Chat Noir, pas pour une autre raison. Savoir que vous êtes une seule et même personne... c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

Il attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune fille au moment où elle commençait à l'éloigner de son visage, et la porta à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser respectueux.

— Pour moi aussi, c'est une excellente nouvelle... souffla-t-il avec conviction avant de continuer sur un ton hésitant. Je... je peux t'embrasser, Marinette ?  
— Bien sûr, Adrien, Chaton... assura-t-elle tout en rougissant à nouveau.

Un peu maladroitement car tous deux profondément troublés, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et il se pencha vers elle, vérifiant dans son regard qu'elle était toujours consentante. Elle était en train de fermer les yeux et il fit de même, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Doucement, tendrement, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, heureux de s'être enfin trouvés, de s'être enfin avoué leurs sentiments. Très vite, leur baiser devint plus intense, plus passionné, tandis qu'ils se blottissaient davantage encore l'un contre l'autre, assoiffés l'un de l'autre après avoir passé tant de temps à s'aimer sans savoir que c'était réciproque.

Ils finirent par interrompre leur baiser, essoufflés et échevelés, et se fixèrent intensément, front contre front, sans se lâcher le moins du monde.

— Ma Ladynette... souffla Adrien sur un ton émerveillé, comme s'il avait encore du mal à y croire.  
— Oh, c'est nouveau ce surnom ? s'étonna-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.  
— J'ai envie de relier ces deux côtés de toi. C'est tellement génial que tu sois une seule et même personne ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Mais au fait, le surnom Buguinette te correspond encore plus que je ne le pensais, d'ailleurs ! J'ai été mieux inspiré encore que je ne le croyais, termina-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Amusée, elle leva les yeux au ciel mélodramatiquement.

— En fait, je vais maintenant avoir droit à un mélange de Chat Noir et d'Adrien au quotidien, c'est bien ça ?  
— Ça te dérange ? vérifia-t-il sur un ton incertain.  
— Pas du tout, au contraire même... mon Chadrien ! avoua-t-elle avant de déposer son doigt sur le bout du nez de son tout nouveau petit ami.

Il la regarda avec encore plus d'admiration et d'amour, profondément touché par son jeu de mots. Elle rosit sous son regard, se dandina quelques instants avant de secouer la tête comme pour s'ébrouer, puis reprit la parole.

— Une petite course sur les toits de Paris, ça te dirait, Chaton ?  
— Oh ! Euh... Bien sûr, ma Lady, tout ce que tu voudras !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune fille, reculant d'un pas, appelât sa kwami afin de se transformer en Ladybug. Soufflé, figé, Adrien la fixa sans bouger jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

— C'est trop facile de gagner si tu ne me suis pas ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de passer la fenêtre et de s'élancer vers un bâtiment proche à l'aide de son yoyo.

Cela força Adrien à sortir de sa léthargie et de son hébétude. Il s'empressa de demander à Plagg de le transformer, et se précipita à la suite de la fille de ses rêves, son bâton à la main.

* * *

_Joyeux Noël !_


	5. Chapitre 5

La super héroïne était déjà loin, mais pas totalement hors de portée. Elle s'était arrêtée sur le toit d'un immeuble, bien en vue, et tournée dans sa direction. Chat Noir se dirigea donc droit vers elle, mais Ladybug ne l'attendit absolument pas et reprit aussitôt sa course sur les toits parisiens.

Plus que jamais, le super héros voulait absolument rejoindre sa partenaire, et y mit toutes ses forces. Ce fut loin, cependant, d'être aussi évident que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Ladybug veillait à rester toujours bien visible, mais ne se laissait absolument pas rattraper.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se décider à ruser. S'il avait bien estimé la direction de la super héroïne, il pouvait prendre un raccourci, au lieu de bêtement la suivre, et parvenir enfin à retrouver celle qu'il aimait. C'est ce qu'il fit, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire triomphant lorsqu'il se dressa brusquement devant elle, lui barrant la route.

Ravi d'être parvenu à ses fins, et estimant que leur course se terminait là, Chat Noir enlaça Ladybug. Celle-ci se dégagea aussitôt de ses bras, pirouettant en un mouvement vif et fluide. Estomaqué, il la fixa avec de grands yeux sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit.

— Pas ici, Chaton, on risque de nous voir, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé. Viens !

Elle repartit de plus belle mais, cette fois-ci, elle veilla à ne plus rester hors de portée de son petit ami. Bien au contraire, elle le guida vers l'un des toits sur lesquels il leur arrivait assez régulièrement de se cacher lorsque l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux avait besoin de recharger son kwami en plein milieu d'une attaque d'akuma.

Dès qu'ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur de cette cachette, Ladybug attrapa Chat Noir par sa clochette, le faisant se pencher légèrement vers elle. Il accompagna le mouvement sans hésitation.

— Je... je peux t'embrasser, Chat Noir ? demanda-t-elle alors que leurs visages étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre, voulant lui faire prendre conscience du fait qu'elle aimait tout autant son côté Chat Noir que son côté Adrien.  
— Bien sûr ma Lady, Marinette... assura-t-il en rougissant légèrement sous son masque.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour passer les bras autour de son cou et se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Impulsivement, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ce second baiser — du moins second baiser dont ils se souviendraient l'un et l'autre — ne fut pas moins passionné que le précédent. Peut-être même davantage encore. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il leur était nécessaire pour pleinement prendre conscience l'un et l'autre de l'intégralité de ce que chacun d'eux était, et du fait qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, qu'ils s'aimaient totalement.

— Waouh... souffla Chat Noir. Je t'aime tellement, Marinette, ma Lady...  
— Je t'aime aussi, mon Chadrien... souffla Ladybug en retour.  
— Tu sais que j'avais vraiment renoncé à toi, hein ? indiqua-t-il sur un ton loyal, où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Elle opina gravement, bien consciente de sa sincérité.

— Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à renoncer à toi pour toi-même, reconnut-il en haussant les épaules.  
— Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que ce soit pour toi-même que je t'ai repoussé... renchérit-elle sur un ton penaud.  
— Dommage qu'on n'ait pas su plus tôt qui nous étions vraiment sous les masques... regretta-t-il.  
— C'est vrai... soupira-t-elle. Je pensais que c'était mieux pour notre sécurité, vu que Tikki m'avait dit au début de ne rien dire à personne...  
— Visiblement, Plagg n'était pas trop de son avis. Enfin... il n'arrêtait pas de me pousser vers toi sans me dire que c'était toi, et puis, tout à l'heure, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, ce petit chacal...

La super héroïne éclata de rire.

— Tu le connais bien mieux que moi, mais tu as sûrement raison sur ce coup-là ! D'un autre côté... il nous a évité bien des tracas. Tu imagines, si on était sorti ensemble sans partager nos identités secrètes, on aurait passé notre temps à cacher nos disparitions soudaines et sortir des excuses foireuses l'un à l'autre ! remarqua-t-elle en riant toujours. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait voulu s'éviter ça !

Chat Noir se mit à rire lui aussi.

— On l'a échappé belle ! Et tant mieux, honnêtement. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ça risque de poser problème entre nous.

Elle opina et ils se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, comme pour mieux éloigner ce spectre.

— Dis-moi, ma Lady... je peux te poser une question ?  
— Tu viens de le faire ! remarqua-t-elle en riant.  
— Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé t'enlacer, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet. Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on se cache ? Tu... tu préfères que notre relation reste secrète ?  
— Oh ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Chaton ! assura-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Non, c'est juste que... enfin c'est peut-être idiot, mais...  
— Oui ? l'incita-t-il à continuer, un regain d'espoir sensible dans sa voix.  
— En fait... Tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé qu'on risquait de nous voir et de comprendre qu'on sort ensemble... et je me suis dit qu'on ne devrait pas rendre notre relation officielle des deux côtés en même temps.  
— Oh ! Ah. Euh... Pourquoi ?  
— Ben... notamment à cause d'Alya.  
— Ah. Tu as peur qu'elle fasse le rapprochement ? C'est vrai que c'est risqué.

Ladybug opina, les lèvres pincées.

— Je voulais t'en parler... mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de t'embrasser d'abord, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. À ton avis, il vaut mieux qu'on officialise quel côté en premier ?  
— Le côté civil, sans hésitation. D'abord parce qu'il est sûrement plus facile de vivre une relation cachée en tant que super héros qu'en tant que civils, enfin... si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu et lu sur le sujet dans les animes et les mangas. Ensuite parce que... Eh bien... hésita-t-il en se frottant la nuque tandis qu'elle le regardait avec les sourcils froncés, se demandant où il voulait en venir. En fait, hum... je n'ai pas seulement demandé son avis à Plagg à ton sujet, j'ai demandé aussi l'avis d'Alya et celui de Nino...  
— Oh... Euh... J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train d'attendre à côté de la pièce où on était tout à l'heure au collège... dit-elle d'une voix blanche, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.  
— Hein ? Mais ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on y est entrés !  
— Connaissant Alya... c'est loin d'être impossible. Chaton, je crois vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ressorte de là-bas, et vite, si on ne veut pas qu'elle ait des soupçons... Surtout que c'est au premier étage.

Les deux super héros échangèrent un regard consterné, bien conscients tous deux de la manière dont leurs deux meilleurs amis avaient tendance à fonctionner, et donc des risques. Avant de se précipiter, d'un même mouvement, et sans se concerter davantage, vers leur collège.


	6. Chapitre 6

Avant de retourner à l'intérieur du local où ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et, surtout, où ils avaient découvert leurs identités secrètes, Ladybug et Chat Noir jetèrent prudemment un œil par la fenêtre, afin de vérifier que leurs amis ne soient pas présents dans la pièce. Ce n'était fort heureusement pas le cas, et ils s'y glissèrent avec un soulagement manifeste, se détransformant d'un même mouvement dans la foulée.

Impulsivement, Adrien prit Marinette dans ses bras tout en lui glissant à l'oreille un jeu de mots sur le fait qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle. À sa grande surprise, elle se blottit contre lui et rit de bon cœur. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il la serra davantage encore contre lui.

Si être avec elle était aussi merveilleux à chaque instant, il avait vraiment bien fait de renoncer à Ladybug. Même si, par un curieux effet du sort, c'était exactement ce qui avait amené sa partenaire à devenir sa petite amie. En réalité, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une seule et même personne expliquait d'ailleurs sûrement la force de ses sentiments pour l'une et pour l'autre.

— Bien, donc c'est officiel, tu es ma petite amie, hein ? vérifia-t-il d'une voix prudente.  
— Oui... souffla-t-elle avec émotion, toujours blottie contre lui. J'y compte bien.  
— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, reconnut-il d'une voix joyeuse juste avant de lui embrasser le sommet de la tête. Donc je peux dire à Alya et Nino que tu m'as dit oui, hein ?  
— Je ne vois pas de raison de le leur cacher.  
— Cool ! s'écria Adrien tout en serrant Marinette un peu plus fort dans ses bras.  
— Les copains vont être surpris de mon changement... souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.  
— Hein ?  
— Oh, euh... Ça va les changer de la timide Marinette qui s'emmêlait régulièrement les pinceaux devant toi.  
— Tiens, oui, au fait, Buguinette... comment ça se fait, justement, que tu étais aussi timide avec moi sans nos masques ? Sans Plagg, je n'aurais jamais réalisé que tu es la même personne, je crois, parce que tu ne te comportes pas du tout de la même manière, à ce niveau-là...

Marinette enfouit complètement sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami sans rien dire.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, ajouta-t-il sur un ton honnête.  
— Je... euh... Oh, de toute façon, ça ne changera rien... souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était toi, le garçon que j'aime.

Il opina avec un sourire béat qui fit chaud au cœur de sa toute nouvelle petite amie. Elle inspira et se redressa pour se donner du courage.

— Adrien... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le premier jour.  
— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, éberlué.  
— Pas sur le moment où je t'ai rencontré. Avec cette histoire de chewing gum, je t'ai pris pour un Chloé bis, et bon, comme tu le sais, entre elle et moi, hein...  
— Ouais, reconnut-il en se frottant la nuque, je comprends.  
— Et puis à la sortie des cours, alors que je te faisais toujours la tête, tu es venu me voir pour en parler et tu m'as donné ton parapluie.  
— Ben... ouais. Ça m'embêtait vraiment de partir sur d'aussi mauvaises bases avec toi. Je suis venu au collège pour me faire des amis, surtout pas pour me faire une ennemie dès le premier jour, se justifia-t-il tandis qu'elle souriait à son explication, attendrie.  
— Ce jour-là, reprit-elle d'une voix émue, tu m'as montré qui tu es vraiment avec une franchise que je n'avais jamais vue jusque-là. Tu as été sincère et honnête avec moi, tu m'as raconté des choses sur toi avec une confiance qui m'a vraiment touchée, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas et que j'avais été désagréable avec toi, même méchante puisque tu étais innocent et que je ne voulais pas t'écouter.

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque, un air gêné sur le visage.

— Tu ne t'es pas montrée méchante, Marinette ! contra-t-il avec conviction. Je t'assure, je n'ai rien ressenti de tel de ta part, ni ce jour-là, ni par la suite. Au contraire ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évitais parfois, ou si tu voulais autant que moi qu'on soit amis, mais...  
— Mais justement, je ne voulais pas être ton amie, Adrien ! s'écria-t-elle impulsivement tandis que les traits du jeune homme s'affaissaient avec un air peiné. Attends ! Attends ! C'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire ! rajouta-t-elle sur un ton affolé en remarquant sa réaction. C'est juste que... C'est juste que je rêvais de devenir ta petite amie, depuis ce moment sous la pluie...  
— Oh. Oh waouh. J'ai... j'ai conquis le cœur de ma Lady avec un parapluie ?

Marinette plongea la tête entre les mains.

— D'accord, c'est complètement ridicule, dit comme ça... souffla-t-elle sur un ton mortifié.  
— Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ridicule du tout, Marinette ! assura-t-il avec conviction. C'est juste que... je suis... Tout ce temps où j'ai essayé de gagner ton cœur... Dire que je l'avais déjà... et que c'est en te parlant à cœur ouvert comme ça... Waouh... Punaise, j'étais vraiment complètement à la ramasse avec mon flirt sous le masque, en fait...  
— Ben... Déjà, vu que je croyais en aimer un autre que toi, Chaton, tu n'avais aucune chance. Ensuite... Ton flirt n'était pas gênant quand c'était de l'ordre de la plaisanterie réciproque, mais il y a d'autres fois où... où tu ne savais pas choisir ton moment, je dirais. Il y a tellement de choses à penser et à faire, en plein milieu d'une bataille ! Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour essayer de me déstabiliser ?  
— Te déstabiliser ? Ça te déstabilise ?  
— Quand tu flirtes ou que tu fais de l'humour dans ces moments-là, oui ça peut me déstabiliser, en tout cas au moins me déconcentrer.  
— Oh... Je suis désolé, ma Lady, ce n'est vraiment pas le but. Je veux juste dédramatiser... Si on laisse le Papillon influer sur notre humeur, il a déjà gagné, d'une certaine manière, non ?  
— Mmh... je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là...  
— Mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement pour autant, hein. J'aurais dû en rester aux taquineries amicales et à l'humour.  
— Ça se serait sûrement passé différemment si nous avions su qui nous étions dès le début... reconnut Marinette dans un gros soupir. Là, au final, j'étais super mal à l'aise avec Adrien à cause de mes sentiments hyper forts, tandis que j'étais totalement à l'aise avec Chat Noir que je ne voulais voir que comme un ami...  
— Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... Bon, sinon, et si tu es d'accord, je te propose qu'on fasse très souvent des sorties ensemble. Au cinéma, à la tour Eiffel, chez le glacier, à la patinoire... euh, enfin si ça te va, bien sûr.  
— C'est d'accord pour moi, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête mais... et ton père ?  
— Mon père ?  
— Il ne risque pas de... de s'en mêler, de vouloir t'empêcher de me voir, ce genre de choses ?  
— Il n'a pas intérêt ! se révolta Adrien. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour me laisser mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ma Ladynette ! Il n'est pas question qu'on ne puisse se voir qu'au collège ou dans nos uniformes de super héros. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime bien, termina-t-il en embrassant la main de sa petite amie avec un clin d'œil.

En rougissant, Marinette se détourna légèrement de lui et désigna la porte. Adrien lui tendit la main en souriant. Elle l'attrapa et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.


	7. Chapitre 7

Marinette et Adrien passèrent la porte de la petite pièce précautionneusement, main dans la main, cherchant Alya et Nino du regard. En vain : leurs amis n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie du collège avec un soulagement manifeste. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, le jeune homme se figea. Le Gorille était là, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Manifestement, il le cherchait.

Le garde du corps dirigea aussitôt son regard vers les mains jointes des deux adolescents. Instinctivement, Marinette serra un peu plus fort la main d'Adrien dans la sienne, pour l'assurer de son soutien. Le Gorille comprit ce qui se passait, en les voyant aussi proches. Il leur sourit et fit demi-tour pour retourner à la voiture.

— C'est vrai que j'aurais dû sortir depuis un moment... remarqua Adrien d'une voix étranglée.  
— Désolée... murmura Marinette.  
— Désolée de quoi ? De me faire oublier mon statut d'enfant de célébrité ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

Sa petite amie lui rendit son sourire et ils se séparèrent à regret, lui vers la voiture de son père et elle vers la boulangerie de ses parents.

La jeune fille souffla profondément en rentrant chez elle. À la fois de soulagement d'avoir échappé à un interrogatoire de sa meilleure amie, et à la fois de dépit de ne plus être avec Adrien, son cher Chaton.

Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, sa vie venait d'être sacrément chamboulée... Merveilleusement chamboulée, certes, elles n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux ! Mais il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'y faire... Marinette avait donc bien l'intention, une fois dans sa chambre, de se jeter sur sa méridienne pour parler avec Tikki de tout ce qui venait de se passer en long, en large et en travers.

Mais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la trappe menant à sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que ses plans allaient être passablement compromis. En effet, Alya était là, assise sur la fameuse méridienne, une assiette sur les genoux.

— Tes parents m'ont refilé ces cookies au passage, pour le goûter. Tu en veux ? demanda la blogueuse à sa meilleure amie en lui tendant l'assiette.

Tout en grimpant les dernières marches, Marinette se concentra pour rassembler ses idées et éviter de raconter n'importe quoi. Elle opina face à la proposition, se promettant d'en glisser dans sa pochette au passage un ou deux pour Tikki, qu'elle avait senti se tendre à l'idée de sa nourriture préférée.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Alya et attrapa un cookie, qu'elle commença à grignoter.

— Alors, demanda Alya d'un air faussement désintéressé, il voulait te demander quelque chose de particulier, Adrien ?  
— Oui ! couina Marinette d'une petite voix, inquiète à l'idée d'en laisser échapper plus qu'il ne fallait et de mettre leurs identités secrètes en danger.

Sa meilleure amie ouvrit des yeux gourmands, comprenant qu'il y avait effectivement des informations croustillantes à récolter, et impatiente d'en savoir davantage.

— Et ?  
— Oui ?  
— Alors ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Ben raconte ! s'impatienta Alya, qui était visiblement sur des charbons ardents.  
— Je crois que je suis encore plus amoureuse de lui qu'avant... soupira Marinette sur un ton rêveur. C'est grave, tu crois ?  
— Non ! assura Alya avec conviction. Mais... C'est pas raconter, ça. Il te voulait quoi, Adrien, tout à l'heure ? termina-t-elle avec un large sourire qui montrait bien qu'elle savait parfaitement de quel sujet le jeune homme voulait entretenir sa meilleure amie.  
— Je sais que tu es au courant, rétorqua Marinette du tac au tac. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait demandé conseil, à Nino et toi.  
— Touché ! reconnut Alya en riant. Alors ?  
— Adrien est mon petit ami, tu te rends compte ? s'émerveilla Marinette sur un ton incrédule, ces mots l'aidant un peu plus encore à réaliser à quel point c'était bel et bien arrivé, pour de vrai.  
— Ouiiiii ! C'est génial ! s'exclama Alya avec un enthousiasme sincère. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !  
— Et moi donc ! rétorqua Marinette en riant.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à discuter de la situation en long, en large et en travers... du moins de tout ce qui ne concernait pas Ladybug et Chat Noir. Bien évidemment, la super héroïne permanente veillait à rester aussi loin que possible de ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie était Rena Rouge. Elle en savait donc plus que la majeure partie de la population en la matière.

De son côté, Adrien n'avait évidemment retrouvé aucun ami en rentrant chez lui, son père ne l'aurait pas accepté. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de Plagg qu'il pouvait s'émerveiller de ce qui venait de lui arriver, au grand dam du kwami. Néanmoins, lorsque le garçon avait déverrouillé son téléphone pour écrire à sa chère Marinette, il y avait trouvé plusieurs messages de son meilleur ami.

Il fut touché de voir que, une fois de plus, Nino s'inquiétait pour lui. Celui-ci espérait que ça s'était bien passé avec Marinette, et que « pas de nouvelles » était synonyme de « bonnes nouvelles », ce qui fit sourire Adrien. Oui, plus que oui, on était totalement dans le registre de la bonne nouvelle, là ! Ce jour était clairement à marquer d'une pierre blanche, pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, auparavant, de toute sa vie.

Nino lui indiquait aussi qu'Alya se rendait chez Marinette pour discuter avec elle, ce qui fit grimacer Adrien. Pourvu que cela ne fasse pas trop stresser sa petite amie ! Le jeune homme regrettait finalement que leurs amis ne les aient pas attendus au collège. Il leur aurait été beaucoup plus facile de les affronter là-bas, à deux : ils avaient toujours été beaucoup plus forts ainsi.

Il n'aimait pas laisser sa Lady ainsi, pas du tout. Mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour lui envoyer un message ? Alors qu'Alya était dans les parages ? Le jeune homme craignait par-dessus tout que cela ne fasse qu'empirer les choses, pour Marinette, si sa meilleure amie était déjà en train de la cuisiner.

Finalement, après avoir longtemps réfléchi, il se décida à lui en envoyer un malgré tout. Il voulait, plus que tout, lui montrer à quel point il était avec elle.

« Nino m'a dit qu'Alya était chez toi. Je pense très fort à toi, Marinette. Réponds-moi quand tu peux ou veux. J'ai hâte de te retrouver. »

Il relut son message, pour vérifier qu'Alya ne risquait pas de soupçonner quoi que ce soit concernant leurs identités secrètes. Tout en espérant que sa petite amie, elle, comprendrait qu'il espérait bien la retrouver dès le soir même, sur les toits de Paris. Peut-être même avant, si un akuma se manifestait. Option qui n'avait évidemment pas sa préférence : ce n'était pas très romantique, ça, et il ne serait absolument pas question du moindre rapprochement inhabituel entre eux face à un potentiel public. Or il n'avait pas seulement besoin de sa présence, il avait aussi besoin de la tenir dans ses bras.

Quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer, Marinette hésita à le sortir pour vérifier. Elle se doutait bien de la provenance de ce message et, en toute franchise, n'était pas surprise qu'Adrien lui écrive déjà. Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'avait pas échappé à la perspicacité d'Alya, qui insista tant et plus pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Évidemment, Marinette n'avait pas de réel argument à opposer à sa meilleure amie. Elle se mit donc à espérer très fort que son Chaton n'ait pas été imprudent dans le choix de ses mots. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouilla et lut dans sa tête le message d'Adrien. Le tout avec Alya qui s'impatientait à ses côtés, bien sûr.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte de beau, ton amoureux ?  
— Mon amoureux... reprit Marinette sur un ton rêveur. Alya, c'est vraiment le plus beau jour de toute ma vie !  
— Oui, ça, j'avais bien compris ! rétorqua la jeune fille en riant. Je sais que tu attendais ça depuis hyper longtemps, mais j'espère quand même que tu ne vas pas mettre trop longtemps à t'y faire !

Marinette rougit violemment. Si Alya savait ! Oui, bien sûr, il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'y faire. Mais, en même temps, cela avait semblé tellement naturel, entre eux deux, un peu plus tôt ! Plus que jamais, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était aussi son Chat Noir, la jeune fille était sincèrement convaincue qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, Adrien et elle, et que leur histoire était faite pour durer. Pour durer toujours, même.

Alya la sortit brusquement de sa rêverie en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains.

— Oh ! C'est trop chou, ce qu'il t'a écrit ! En tout cas, on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux, vous allez tellement bien ensemble !

Marinette opina, tout en songeant, en son for intérieur, qu'Alya ne réalisait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Il fallut un long moment à la jeune fille pour se débarrasser de sa meilleure amie. Dès que ce fut fait, elle se précipita sur son téléphone pour appeler Adrien. Et fixer un rendez-vous avec lui, sur les toits de Paris. Attendre que le repas soit terminé serait long, mais la liberté que leur procuraient leurs costumes allait être bien pratique, vu la manière dont le père d'Adrien le surprotégeait...

Ils auraient encore beaucoup de sujets à aborder par la suite, et l'ajustement à leurs nouvelles identités n'allait pas forcément être évident, mais ils savaient que, tout comme leur combat contre le Papillon, ils allaient affronter tout cela ensemble.

C'était eux deux contre le monde entier, plus que jamais. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

fin


End file.
